


Is it real?

by starsatlast



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Plot, Romance, Season 3 Spoilers, Technology, philosophical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsatlast/pseuds/starsatlast
Summary: You haven't known her long but she's about to change the nature of your reality...
Relationships: Dolores Abernathy/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. The Absence Of Field

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the events of season 3 of Westworld. Think of it like you've been placed directly into the events alongside Dolores kinda like caleb.

"How long do you think this will go on?"

"Which?"

"The rain?" Heavy rainfall descends from the cloudy dark sky, hitting the window in a symphony of sound. The digital clock that sits on your bedside reads 3:00 A.M. Her toned arms were wrapped around your waist, pulling you snug against her torso. Soft lips ghost the back of your neck bringing a flurry of beautiful butterflies to your stomach. It wasn't the first time and surely not the last. She had that effect on you; it had been that way since you first met. A sigh leaves your lips as you focus on one drop of rain as it travels down the glass. It had been raining a lot the last couple of days; you didn't mind though. You quite enjoy the rain.

"Expect showers all week," It's impossible not to notice her absence all of a sudden; it's almost like your sense of comfort had been dragged away. The blonde was perched on the edge of the bed; her back to you and head down when you roll over to see her. Your brows furrow for a moment as you notice how hard her hands press into the mattress. The energy in the room shifts with the harsh silence.

"What's wrong?" She turns to you for a moment and you can't help but smile. She's always so put together so it's always a pleasure to see her just out of bed. The messy hair is a particular favourite. Despite your short time together there were little things you had come to notice and enjoy about her presence.

"Do you like the world that was made for you?"

Such a question had a vastly complex answer. Did you like the world that was made for you? What made her ask such a thing? "The world wasn't made for me," you answer quietly, rolling onto your back to stare up at the ceiling. When you were little you used to wish there were stars up there, painted or otherwise. When you got older you considered it; it was hard to see the night sky with all the lights and pollution but decided against it. You were too old or perhaps just too embarrassed. You had never felt any real attachment to the world and why would you? You'd been alone most of your life. Fighting for every little thing you had. Sure this place had its positives but for the most part, it was dripping with greed and corruption. You weren't unhappy but you couldn't exactly say you were happy either. You've read books on how things used to be before technology became the centre of the world. It was apparently just as ugly and corrupt but at least they had real animals like elephants and tigers; more than just your typical house pets. "I don't think it matters if I like it or not, I didn't exactly get a choice in being born?"

"You have a choice now."

"I suppose," you shrug. "I've never really thought about it that way. Why do you wanna know? Are you gonna ask me about the meaning of life next?"

The last part had been a joke but perhaps it had been a step too far as the blonde doesn't reply. She simply gets up and proceeds to collect the few items she left so neatly on the dresser. Fuck, had you screwed this up already? It must be bad for her to leave abruptly at three in the morning. You push yourself up into a seated position, "Did I do something wrong?" The blonde doesn't answer again so you decide to follow her.

"Dolores," Her name galling from your lips brings her to a stop at the door; hand lingering on the ugly doorknob your landlord wouldn't let you change. you're just a few paces away, tired and confused. You just wanted to go back to bed but with her. "... please don't go."

So weak and pathetic, the words didn't sound like your own. You had never begged someone to stay before but there was just something about Dolores. Something that made her special and it wasn't her beauty although she had a very pretty face.

"You're a distraction that I don't need right now." Her voice was firm; surprisingly cold. The doorknob squeaks as she turns it and the door slowly opens. "I suggest you lay low for a while."

It's no mystery as to why you can't stop thinking about Dolores. She left you in the middle of the night with no explanation. You may not know each other very well but you liked her and you liked spending time with her although admittedly that time had been short. What exactly had you done wrong? Was she scared off by your slightly pessimistic outlook on society? Perhaps it was something else entirely? Maybe she just didn't like you. It didn't seem that way when you were together but looks can be deceiving.

It was really cold this high up; it didn't help that this building didn't have four walls, so it was nothing but the cold wind blowing against you. The entire building was empty for construction, so other than the two men who had you cornered between the barrel of their guns and the concrete below, you were completely alone. You were putting on a brave face but you were absolutely terrified. Their questions drowned out by the loud thumping of your heart in your chest. You felt like you couldn't breathe. You were sweating under the intense pressure despite the goosebumps from the chilly air. It wasn't even possible to answer their questions and yet they insisted on repeating themselves; getting more worked up as they go along. The two of them had conveniently bumped into you on the way home from work. They showed you a picture and offered you money. You could have really used the money, your crappy apartment wasn't cheap but you had to deny the offer. It seemed shady. The ironic part is that the picture was of Dolores. They wanted to know where she was? You wish you knew but you didn't. She hadn't told you pretty much anything other than her name. She looked different in the picture but you couldn't quite place why? Perhaps it was the blue dress she wore or the fact she had her hair down and it was longer. Either way when you didn't comply they dragged you to their car and that's how you ended up here.

You had lost track of time but it felt like you had been here for hours.

"I really hope she's worth all this trouble." The talker of the men grumbles. He wore a black suit; they both did. With a sky blue tie. The other had a red tie. This was business for them; their job if you will. You wonder why they're after Dolores anyway. She's just one girl, what made her so important.

"Why are you protecting her?" The other man asks. "Just tell us where she is and this'll all be over."

Had you known the answer would you give her up? It was the way to save yourself but was in terms of morals was it the right choice. "I- I don't know what you're talking about,"

You could hear the fear in your voice despite the stiff upper lip. Denying you know the girl at all seemed like the best option here, it seemed they were gonna kill you either way.

"Have it your way," One of them utters, a gritty laugh following. "Don't say we didn't give you a chance though,"

"Where the fuck is she?" His voice was higher than his associates. He was also a lot angrier.

"I'm right here,"

_BANG! BANG!_

You flinch at the sound of the gun expecting the impact that never comes. Losing your footing on the edge, a hand slaps around your wrist before you can plummet to your death. You feel like you could throw up when you spin around and see Dolores. It was more because you almost fell off the edge of a building but seeing Dolores again made you feel warm inside too. A grin spreads over your insanely dry lips as you wrap your arms around the woman pulling her flush against you. "Dolores..."

After a moment she hugs back, her hand running soothingly over your back. "I need you to come with me,"

Dolores' hand slips down your back and into your hand as you unravel from her. Using your free hand to brush away the stray tears. "Where are we going?" You ask as you stumble trying to keep up with her; looking back to the two men who now lay lifeless on the floor. They were dead. Dolores killed them.

"I'm taking you home."

Staying true to her word, she places you on the bed when you finally arrive home. The car ride was silent. You couldn't figure out what was going on and Dolores didn't seem in any rush to explain anything. You're head throbs as you replay the events in your head. You almost died today: if it weren't for the blonde you'd be a stain on the concrete right about now. Dolores kneels down before you, drawing your attention. One hand gentle brushes over your thigh.

"Look at me," she commands but you keep staring off; struggling to focus on anything. "Y/N, look at me."

You oblige this time, meeting her soft blue eyes. She offers you a gentle smile. "I'm gonna pack you a bag and then we can go get you something to eat, okay?"

"I... I don't... understand." You mumble out slowly. The sun was beginning to show its face through the gap in your curtains, casting Dolores in an angelic warm glow.

"Tell me what's wrong,"

"My... my head hurts," you admit quietly, that was all you could get out.

"Any other pain?" You shake your head causing the throbbing to intensify; eyes scrunching up in response. Dolores places a calming hand against your cheek, her thumb brushing gently across your skin. "My sweet girl," Instinctively, you lean into her comforting touch. She was always so gentle towards you; a strong contrast to the woman who just stormed an empty building and shot two people. "You shouldn't have gotten involved."

Your mind wanders to the first time you ever met Dolores as she leaves you alone in the bedroom. It was at a party. One you were much too poor to be at but you were working that night. Dolores has been a guest but instead of ignoring you like everyone else had, she seemed to notice you were, in fact, a real person. She had warned you not to get involved with her and maybe you should have listened. You should have just gone back to your painfully average life but now it was too late. You were involuntarily apart of something so much bigger than yourself. The blonde returned to hand you some water and two pills. "For the headache."

Watching Dolores wander around your room, shoving stuff into a bag was... weird. None of this has felt real. It was like you were stuck in some kind of dream? Or a nightmare may be a better choice of words. She didn't pack a lot of things and it was only now dawning on you that she was packing for you. What was the plan here? Why did you need this stuff? "Come,"

Your eyes drift to her outstretched hand, nothing short of confusion written across your face. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on?" She doesn't answer. You take her hand, squeezing a little as she helps you to your feet. "Dolores, please? I'm not just gonna run away with you."

"They'll be looking for you now too," she explains, hiking the bag further up her shoulder. "If you stay they'll kill you."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter who," with a heavy sigh, she hesitates before connecting your lips but only for a second in a surprisingly passionate embrace. You too surprised to even say anything and you think she knew that would be the case. "I need you to trust me."


	2. To Start A Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolores saved your life so now what?

You agreed to go with her out of necessity more than anything else. With everything that just happened you didn't doubt that if you had stayed behind, especially by yourself, you'd end up dead. And as much as you battle with dark thoughts, you didn't want it to end so abruptly because of a random woman you hardly know. You weren't sure if she was to be trusted but she hadn't given you a reason not to. Your hand was still in hers as you walk together. It was quiet on this particularly bright and sunny morning. It was a refreshing sight after all that rain. The few people that did walk past seemingly paid you no attention and yet every presence put you on edge. It just felt like the world was watching. A gentle squeeze of your hand brings you back to reality.

"Should we just be out in the open like this?"

"Y/N Y/L/N, have the techs in monitoring wipe her surveillance and then send me her profile."

"Can you explain what's going on, please?" Dolores doesn't reply which is expected at this point but she does drop your hand. You only now notice how sweaty your palms are but you were feeling a lot of pressure right now. You rub your hands against your jeans, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm your nerves. "And did you by any chance pack my limbic tabs? I could do with a little crystal ponds right now, maybe even a nice zen garden."

Your destination was a small cafe downtown known as Blu. The bell above the door chimed as the door slid open alerting everyone inside to your presence. There were only two other customers; an older lady with short silver hair was scrolling on a tablet with a cup of something in the other hand and a man with dirty blonde hair. He looked up from his tablet to catch you staring and you immediately pulled your eyes away. Shiro was behind the counter today, a small girl with deep blue hair and Max was leaning against a wall. You came here often enough, you knew every staff member by name. You still didn't like the thought of being in public though; surely you should be somewhere a little less obvious. You soon realise Dolores has led you to your favourite spot, in the right corner of the establishment. It had two armchairs surrounding a small wooden table. There's an old picture of the Eiffel Tower hung up on the wall behind. You've never brought anyone with you before. You come here alone to just watch the world go by. You take up a seat and wait for her to return from the counter.

"What did you order?"

"I got you a coffee," The blonde flashed a smile as she takes the seat across from you. "the house blend of course as well as a croissant. It'll be a few minutes."

"Okay...," You watch her carefully, wondering why she ordered for you. How did she even know what you wanted? You always got the same thing but she didn't know that maybe Shiro or Max told her? "Thanks, I guess."

"This place is... quaint. I can see why it's your favourite," Dolores announces, glancing around the room. "You come here every Friday morning before work, spend about thirty minutes just sitting here staring out the window and you always order the exact same thing." She looks back to you, meeting your curious eyes. Was she a psychic or a psycho because this was some creepy level of knowledge. "Humans are a creature of habit."

"Oh so you actually do have friends," Max comments as he walks up to the table; placing the mug and milk on the table followed by the croissant. You flash him a tight-lipped smile to disguise your discomfort.

"What gives you that idea? I don't even know this woman," You point to Dolores, laughing softly.

"And yet she knows exactly what you like," he tosses a sachet of sugar onto the table. "Enjoy. Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

Dolores shakes her head. "No thanks."

When Max leaves, you turn your attention to your coffee. "No offence but the more you talk the creepier you get." Picking up the milk, you add just a dash following it up with sugar. "A little time together and now I've got myself a stalker."

"You make jokes when your anxious," Dolores smiles. "I haven't been stalking you. Someone- something else is watching you."

"Those guys that were after you, what did they want?" You inquire. Bringing your coffee up to your lips; you blow softly on the top before taking a small sip. "You must be in some real deep shit, Dolores."

"They're not the issue." She explains ever so calmly; you wouldn't think someone was trying to kill her or that someone was trying to kill you. "They were paid. They're a part of something so much bigger than themselves."

So much bigger than themselves. They may have tried to push you off a building but you can't help but relate. Being pulled into a situation you had no business being a part of. The only difference being you the reward at the end. "Wish I was getting paid for almost dying."

A chuckle leaves her lips but it lacks any amusement; she is simply humouring you. "I can offer you money, as much as you want and you can run."

"Why would I run?" You knew the answer before you even asked but this still felt too much. You were feeling very... overwhelmed and didn't want to believe someone was threatening your existence. Your heartbeat was growing louder by the second in the pause between the question and answer. Unable to tell if you were hot because of the beverage or something else entirely. You take another dose of coffee; It definitely wasn't helping with the nerves.

"It'd be your only chance of survival but they'd still try to hunt you down." The coffee trickles down your throat and you almost choke on it. Traces of liquid come sputtering back up. Dolores unzips your bag and pulls out a small plastic black container, slapping it down on top of the table. She then grabs her tablet as you reach for your saving grace. Her hand falls to yours as you grab it bringing you to a stop. You look to her as she squeezes your hand just a little too tight; swallowing hard as you stare into the sea of her eyes. "Calm down," she states firmly, if only it helped your mood the way medically prescribed tabs do. Her hand slips off you and you're quick to open up the box and take a tab on tip of your forefinger. Lightly pressing it to the roof of your mouth. "You should be careful," she continues absentmindedly bringing up the interface and selecting zen garden. It was your most frequent choice but you did mix it up sometimes. Eyes fluttering closed, you take a deep centring breath. The good thing about the ID8 app is that you could adjust the settings for a truly personal experience. Right now it was enough to calm you down but allowed her to keep your attention as you started on the croissant. Ripping off the end of the pastry, you pop it into your mouth. "do you know who makes these?"

"Incite," You mumble. "What's the problem? Are you one of those people who hates tech?"

"Not at all," Dolores shakes her head. "I'm not referring to the company but the system that it's built on and the data it has collected."

"Oh," The system it was built on? Why did that matter? "Everyone knows they collect data, Dolores, It's not a big deal."

"But it is," Despite her calm demeanour Dolores spoke with such an intensity it was hard to ignore. Perhaps it was the way she spoke rather than the words themselves? Or the way she was always one step ahead in the conversation no matter the subject? "It's so much more than that. It's not just surveillance and social media but something bigger.

"I don't understand."

Dolores sighs as if you were supposed to get everything the first time. It was hard to understand where this was going? She was just randomly talking about data and incite but why do people want her dead? She's not the first conspiracy nut in the world. "Are you planning on running away?"

"I... don't know," you shrug. Everything was happening so fast you hadn't really thought that far ahead. "What other option is there? You told me last night that if I stay they'll kill me."

"I can protect you," She announces and you can't help but find shining knight Dolores appealing; she was already appealing but now she was intriguing. Not to mention that the sun was casting her in such an angelic glow right now that it was hard not to admire her. "If you help me, I'll keep you safe."

"Help you with what? what are you planning to do?" You ask, ripping off another piece of your pastry but hesitating before putting it in your mouth. "You keep saying to trust you but you never explain any-"

"Why didn't you tell those men about me?" She interrupts. "They were going to kill you."

You think about it for a second as you finish chewing before shrugging your shoulders. "I had nothing to tell."

Her eyes flicker to the tablet and back to you. "You had plenty, In a dire situation you could have said anything but you didn't; you acted like you didn't even know me."

"I don't know you," A small sigh leaves your lips. "I guess you're the first person to show me any real kindness in years. You made me feel something even if it was short-lived so I guess I felt like owed you."

"You're highly driven by emotion," Dolores replies. "People are easy to predict but there's something about you that is different. A decision like that coming from someone like you surprised me and very few things do that anymore."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment," You grin, finishing up your snack and brushing your hands to rid them of any crumbs. "So if I stay, what happens next? You must be planning something big?"

"I plan to expose this world for what it truly is"

You brows knit together. What the fuck does that even mean? "How?"

Dolores put her tablet away followed by your limbic tabs. You watched her for a second, leaning back in your seat. "The details will become clear, so?"

"I don't know how useful I'll be," you can't say you've ever done anything like this before? Never been part of something like this. Never wanted to expose the world for what it truly is to use Dolores's words but what other options were there? You couldn't run forever, you probably wouldn't last that long anyway and it wasn't like you could just go back home and forget about everyone. At least if you go with Dolores you'd have a fighting chance.

"More than you think but it won't be easy."

"You basically told me I'm dead either way so... What have I got to lose?"

Dolores handed over your bag while taking her own as she rose to her feet. "I have to go, I'll come to collect you when I'm finished."

"Where are you going?" You wonder, rising to your feet alongside her. She was leaving you alone already?

"To start a revolution."


	3. Mother of Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've joined the revolution so now it's time to get the ball rolling... party anyone?

"Did you find anything?"

Her gentle voice draws your eyes from the mirror as she walks towards you joined by another. For your first mission, you had been given the ultra dangerous task of.... going shopping; not exactly what you expected but here you were stood in some overly pristine clothing establishment. It was rather small and didn't appear too busy but just about everything in her cost more than your apartment. You wonder if Dolores knew that when she brought you here. It had been a while so you flash a smile at her return. You weren't sure how much longer you could put up with being here, or Karen who keeps asking if you need any help every five minutes. Although you did appreciate the compliments being thrown your way with every new outfit.

The AR mirror was a particular favourite of your shopping adventure. It made the tedious notion of shopping a tad more bearable. Your reflection wore a black and navy blue peak lapel tuxedo jacket with matching flare pants. It wasn't a bad look, minus the flare.

"Not really," your entire body slumping with a groan. "Nothing looks right,"

With a hand placed delicately over your shoulder, Dolores takes control of the AR menu. You watch as she shifts through the various options; dashing suits, delicate jumpsuits, elegant dresses before finally making her selection. It's always a treat to watch a new outfit unravel across your reflection and this time was no different. The most elegant of black dresses descended, a delicate embroidered flower pattern lines the chest that stopped above the waist. The V-neck plunged deep between the valley of your breast. It reached to the floor and from the shoulder was a cape. It was beautiful and you're almost in awe of her choice however it wasn't the most practical of outfits.

"It looks good on you," You meet her blue eyes in the mirror just before she turns to her companion. "Wouldn't you agree, Caleb?"

So his name was Caleb. You wonder who they are to each other as you await his response. He gives a half-hearted smile. "Yeah, looks good."

The corner of your lips turn up but you're still unsure of the choice. Staring at yourself, all you could focus on was everything possibly wrong with the outfit. Was it too long? Did the v-neck show off too much skin? Should you go for something simpler? Shorter?

"What is this for?"

"A party." Her hand glides off your shoulder as she steps back. "And you need to blend in,"

"I don't think a fancy dress is gonna make anyone believe I'm part of high society."

"It's tribal," Dolores insists. "They use plumage to identify themselves which makes them easily fooled."

"She said the same to me just go with it," Caleb adds, taking a seat off to the side.

"I couldn't possibly afford this," You explain in a hushed tone, twisting your body so you could have a gander at the back. It mimicked a backless dress through its use of see-through material and edged with flora of eccentric lace.

"I think this is a winner," Guess she made up your mind. You didn't mind though, making decisions when it came to spending could be... difficult at times.

"Wouldn't something a little more practical work better if we're on the job," You counter as you step down from the podium almost weirdly relieved to be in your everyday clothes.

"It won't matter," she insists. "We are not doing anything complicated."

"So what are we doing anyway?"

Dolores explained the operation as if she was explaining something very complex to a young child. To summarise you were planning to attend a party of sorts in order to find and detain Liam Demphery Jr, a figurehead of Incite Inc. So as you got ready, you mentally prepared yourself to kidnap a man or more so borrow. You could live with that. It wasn't like you were some corporate bootlicker; you were just new to all this crime business and you didn't exactly have much of a choice. Help Dolores or die were your options.

Even in an age of speed, you're still surprised by how quickly they altered the dress to your liking. You just wanted it a little shorter so it was easier to walk in and run should the moment arise. Goes to show that money really was power. The dress may not have been the most practical but it did look the part. Dolores was sporting a simple but frankly spectacular jumpsuit that stopped just above her chest. Her beautiful blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun. She looked amazing, not that you had been staring as you walked in just a few steps behind her. Meanwhile, Caleb was beside you dressed in a black tuxedo with a black shirt and tie. You had to admit the man cleans up well; he looked very dapper. You all matched in a sense; all in team colours if you will. When Dolores had said party, she meant party. This was in no way you average get together but an almost overly pristine masquerade event full of elites. Women adorned beautiful white dresses while there wasn't a man in sight not in a tuxedo. The walls were covered in the artwork of the finest caliber, some of it was even animated. The rich sound of the violinists filled the entire room with an aura of elitism and sophistication. You’re in awe of the world you've stepped into even though it wasn't for long. Heading towards a table decorated with a variety of masks. They had simply ones of one colour to ones with bold designs and feathers. You eye a white one with an intricate gold pattern but Dolores hands you a simple black one.

"What is this?" Caleb asks as he is given one too.

"I thought your world would be so different than mine," Dolores starts, placing the material mask over here head and fitting it against the bridge of her nose. "But there isn't any difference at all."

Dolores heads into the crowd and Caleb trails after. You place on your mask and follow in toe. Your eyes scanning the crowd for the target but you can't help but take in the sheer size and bizarreness of it all. It was like a different world; one filled with the finest of things but only for those in dresses worth way too much. It was surreal to be surrounded by so much wealth. There were various podiums set up around the room, each had a crystal chandelier of sorts hung above. And on display were tastefully naked individuals being ogled by the wealthy. You didn't feel any particular way towards nudity, you didn't see it as an abomination or indecent. You just didn't quite grasp what they were doing or what this whole event was even about.

"I'll take him when he's alone," Her words break you from you existential crisis over how rich people choose to spend their time. Dolores wore a small but knowing smile. "Wouldn't want to spoil the fun,"

You don't bother asking because if there's one thing you know about Dolores it's that she never answers your questions: and when she does it's usually vague and unhelpful. From the corner of your eye, you notice a server as they pass, quickly grabbing a flute of champagne off their little tray. Two sets of eyes fall to you and you buckle under the pressure. "What? I need something to calm my nerves-" You huff like a child being scolded. "Dolores just said to have fun."

It was true. You were feeling on edge and this would help with your confidence since Dolores insisted that you should stop using limbic tabs. You weren't sure how long you'd last without them but so far so good... kinda. "Stay focused."

"I can multi-task." With a heavy sigh, both of them continue walking. "How long is this gonna take?"

Bringing the glass to your lips, you take a small sip to gauge the taste. Fine bubbles exploded against your tongue in an explosion of dainty flavours. It had a floral taste to it with hints of fresh fruit. Maybe a hint of peach? You couldn't be sure but either way, it tasted expensive. You've had champagne before but it never tasted like this.

"You're not enjoying yourself?" Caleb asks from a few steps ahead.

"Can't say I'm particularly interested in anything here," Your shoulders rise in a casual shrug as you narrowly avoid crashing into a couple who had no intention of moving out the way for you. "couldn't afford it either, the champagne is good though."

As your path drifts you find yourself separated from the others. Everything about this place absolutely reeked of privilege and nobody even suspected that you didn't belong. Guess Dolores was right in saying they are easily fooled. All it took was a gorgeous gown and a mask you never imagined yourself wearing. Staring up from the edge of a podium, you admire the man who was so proudly on display. He wore nothing but a Victorian ruffle style collar paired with sleeves. His muscles so defined as he lay his body bare for the world to see. You couldn't imagine being in his position but each their own. You tried not to look but you couldn't help your curiosity as your eyes drifted from his abs down to his rather... large penis and back. Jesus Christ, he could do some damage with that thing; not that you were judging him or choosing to objectify him. It was just an observation. You're unsure of his role at such a high-end event until you overhear someone ask to place a bid and all the little pieces fall into place. You were currently attending a sex auction? What even were rich people. Turning on your heel, you go in search of your companions and they weren't all that hard to find.

"Good, we're ready to intercept him," Dolores declares, turning to you as you approach. "Ready?"

You nod a little too eagerly. Your adrenaline was pumping. You could do this. There was no turning back now. It was a simple job just grab the target and leave, right? The blonde has you following her out of the ballroom and up the stairs. Readying a gun you didn't even know she brought with her. Where exactly had she been hiding it?

"Where did she get that from?" Your voice but a whisper as you speak to Caleb. The target, Liam, was being guided by two others. Dolores fired three rounds; each one an assault to the ears even with a silencer. You weren't used to it. It made the hair on the back of your neck stand up. The taller of the two gentlemen came charging towards you all, Dolores strikes him first. Knocking the wind clean out of him. Looking to you two, Dolores holds out the gun.   
"Stay on Liam, I'll handle him."

"You sure?" There was uncertainty in his voice and you couldn't really blame him.

"Take it, I won't need it."

Caleb looks between the two of you before running off down the stairs. "You should go too,"

You don't want to leave her but you nod just once. Hesitating at the stairs; you glance back at her. Was she going to be okay? You've seen her shoot two men before your very eyes but this was an entirely different ball game. Whatever they were talking about, you were too far away to hear but for a second your eyes meet and it was enough to put your mind at rest or at least to send you chasing after Caleb.

Deep breathes as you finally break out into the cold night air, hunched over as you calm yourself down. You're pretty good in heels but apparently not when you need to be because you almost slipped down the stairs. Luckily nobody was around to see you but it was still embarrassing. After a moment, you stand up straight and walk up beside the man. He had the gun held up at Liam's surprise guest. Seemed like everything was under control.

"You're helping her aren't you- Dolores," The stranger spoke slowly and clearly; a little cautiously if you will. "are you one of us?"

"One of us?" You repeat looking to Caleb with furrowed brows. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," He growls. "Just give me the asshole and I will let you walk out of here."

With a nudge of his head, you take the hint but before you can even grab Liam he's calling out to someone. "Connells- the fuck took you so long."

Twisting around, you spy yet another gun; you were feeling very unprepared for this battle. Unsure of who he was pointing at, you back away a little in surrender. Flinching at the sound of gunfire but when your eyes open, it's to see him shoot the rest of his men. What was going on? The plan had changed so drastically.

"What the hell are you doing?" You know it's Liam. He's the only voice you weren't familiar with now but you don't dare to look. Focused in on the man with the gun.

"Don't you fucking twitch," The silver-haired Scott spat with a firm grip of his weapon. It was pointed in the same direction as Caleb's. You exchange a confused look with Caleb. Who were all these people? As the Scott drifts to Liam, you're quick to move out of the way.

"Run." Liam stumbles against the side of the vehicle; the rest of you too stunned to make a move. "Run, before I put a bullet in your pointy little head." His Scottish accent was thick which made him sound a little harsher than expected. Liam was hesitant, a little surprising for how cowardly he seemed, "fucking run!"

The fear was clear as Liam ran for his life; you were half expecting to witness a shooting but thankfully it never happened. Instead, his attention is drawn between you and Caleb. Guess he was on Liam's side after all.

"You better go after him," Or not. Caleb watches him and then turns to you; your shoulders rising up in the smallest of shrugs. You didn't need to be asked twice. Caleb is faster but you put that down to the fact he didn't have to put up with wearing heels all night as you jog along. You couldn't wait to trade them for a comfortable pair of boots.

"Leave me alone, I- I'll pay whatever you want." Rounding the corner, Caleb has Liam shoved up against the wall. The gun Dolores gave him being put to good use in front of his face.

"Oh yeah? Pay me with what, Huh, I have all your money."

"You do?" You question, Dolores had only filled you in on the plan but you were beginning to realise she had left a lot out.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm with her," Caleb spoke, his gun falling to the side as he lets the poor guy relax. You'd be questioning him if it weren't for the whisk of blond that just sauntered past you. Dolores.

"Hello, lover."

Wait... lover?


End file.
